Garuk-B
<< Back to Conlangs Nouns Definiteness There is no indication of definiteness. Examples: *'lûpût' "(a/the) house" *'lûpût.ka' "(the) houses" Number Plural of nouns is made with a suffix '-(i)ka'. E.g.: *'lûpût' "house" - lûpût.ka "houses" *'siu' "animal" - siu.ka "animals" *'suas' "aunt" - suas.ka "aunts" *'mâdû' "bank" - mâdû.ka "banks" *'lâbah' "hospital" - lâbah.ka "hospitals" *'mî' "knight" - mî.ka "knights" *'apârla' "arm" - apârla.ka "arms" *'uia' "star" - uia.ka "stars" Case The following endings are used: *Accusative: '-u' *Dative: '-an' *Genitive: '-i' *Locative: '-us' *Instrumental: '-ax' *Ablative: '-al' These endings come before the indefinite ending: *Nominative: lûpût "a house" *Accusative: '''lûpût-u "a house" *Dative: '''lûpût-an "to a house" *Genitive: '''lûpût-i "of a house" *Locative: '''lûpût-us "in a house" *Instrumental: '''lûpût-ax "with a house" *Ablative: '''lûpût-al "from a house" Gender Feminine is formed with the suffix '-an'. It is used to distinguish gender in names of living beings (animals, professions &c.). E.g.: *'ahsasnân' "teacher" (man) - ahsasnân.an "teacher" (woman) - *'ahpupkap' "(an animal like an) ox" - ahpupkap.an "(an animal like a) cow" Plural is made from the original (masculine) noun: *'ahsasnân.ka' "teachers" (men) - ahsasnân.ka.an "teachers" (women) - *'ahpupkap.ka' "(animals like) oxen" - ahpupkap.ka.an "(animals like) cows" Case endings are applied after the feminine ending: *Sing.: **Accusative: ahsasnân.an-u **Dative: ahsasnân.an-an **Genitive: ahsasnân.an-i **Locative: ahsasnân.an-us **Instrumental: ahsasnân.an-ax **Ablative: ahsasnân.an-al *Plural: **Accusative: ahsasnân.ka.an-u **Dative: ahsasnân.ka.an-en **Genitive: ahsasnân.ka.an-îs **Locative: ahsasnân.ka.an-us **Instrumental: ahsasnân.ka.an-am **Ablative: ahsasnân.ka.an-la Examples *'nasparsip' "a hand" *'nasparsip.ka' "hands" *'nasparsip-us' "in the hand" *'nasparsip.ka-us' "in the hands" *'nasparsip-ax' "with the hand" *'nasparsip.ka-ax' "with the hands" *'ânli' "a chief" *'ânli.ka' "chiefs" *'ânli-i' "of the chief" *'ânli.ka-i' "of the chiefs" *'ânli-an' "to the chief" *'lûpût-us' "in the house" Adjectives Adjectives are not inflected. Attributive adjectives come after the nouns. E.g.: *'ânli mahmusnip' "a brave chief" *'ânli.ka mahmusnip' "brave chiefs" *'ânli-i mahmusnip' "of the brave chief" *'ânli.ka-i mahmusnip' "of the brave chiefs" *'ânli-an mahmusnip' "to the brave chief" When used as nouns, adjectives have full nominal declension: *'mahmusnip' "(a/the) brave one" *'mahmusnip.ka' "brave ones" *'mahmusnip-i' "of the brave one" *'mahmusnip.ka-i' "of the brave ones" *'mahmusnip-an' "to the brave one" Comparison Comparative of superiority is made with the suffix '-sâh': *'mahmusnip' "brave" - mahmusnip-sâh "braver" *'ûzim' "good" - ûzim-sâh "better" Relative Superlative is made with the suffix '-mâx' and the prefix as-': *'mahmusnip "brave" - as-mahmusnip-mâx "the bravest" *'ûzim' "good" - as-ûzim-mâx "the best" Absolute Superlative is made with the prefix bi-''' and the suffix '''-as: *'mahmusnip' "brave" - bi-mahmusnip-as "very brave" *'ûzim' "good" - bi-ûzim-as "very good" Pronouns Personal *1st person singular: sînâk *2nd person singular: ânsuh *3rd person sing. m.: lanû *3rd person sing. f.: fâû *1st person plural: ura *2nd person plural: samû *3rd person pl. m.: lâhtûm *3rd person pl. f.: tuhtûm Possessive Possessive pronouns consist of a suffix and an optional prefix, that are added to the definite form of the noun. *1st person singular: (ka-''')...-ak''' *2nd person singular: (da-''')...-ad''' *3rd person sing. m.: (la-''')...-al''' *3rd person sing. f.: (pa-''')...-ap''' *1st person plural: (ma-''')...-am''' *2nd person plural: (ba-''')...-as''' *3rd person pl. m.: (la-''')...-al''' *3rd person pl. f.: (ta-''')...-at''' Examples: *'(ka-)lûpût-ak' "my house" *'(da-)lûpût-ad' "your house" *'(ta-)lûpût.ka-al' "their houses" Case endings come after possessive suffixes: *'(ka-)lûpût-ak.us' "in my house" *'(da-)lûpût-ad.i' "from/of your house" *'(ka-)nasparsip.ka-ak-am' "with my hands" Numbers Cardinal *0: lani *1: tâna *2: lâ *3: âmam *4: nûsir *5: hitnû *6: purisâs *7: palla *8: muxûp *9: luam *10: asuntût *11: asitânun *12: aslâun *13: asâmamun *14: asnûsirdun *15: asnuhitnûn *16: aspurâpsun *17: aspalaun *18: asmuxûpun *19: asluamun *20: adutî *30: tupsûnnân *40: nûtâhkîr *50: numâhpar *60: umarut *70: pahgâhan *80: kusihtût *90: duapsû *100: sahtâmnûh *200: lâ-sahtâmnûh *1000: âhtatir *1234: âhtatir lâ-sahtâmnûh tupsûnnân nûsir Ordinal Ordinal numbers are built with the ending '-ît': *1st: tânît *2nd: lâît *3rd: âmamît *4th: nûsirrît *5th: nuhitît &c. Verbs Concepts There are no auxiliary verbs or periphrastic constructions, all verbal expressions are made up with a single word. Infixes are used to create derivational roots. Aspect is indicated by means of infixes, prefixes or root alteration (mutation). Time is indicated by means of suffixes. Indication of person is rather complex. It depends on verb transitivity and on the existance and nature of direct objects. Derivation A verb root may have the following derivational stems: *'''-in-': Transitiveness. Changes an intransitive verb to a transitive one. Ex.: '''lupis' "lie down", lupinis "lay (something) down" *'''-as-': Passiveness. Changes an active to a passive verb. Ex.: '''pahurû' "see", pahasurû "be seen" *'''-al-': Repetition. Indicates that the action is repeated several times. Ex.: '''fâî' "shout", fâlî "shout (repeatedly)" *'''-at-': Causative. Changes a normal verb to a causative verb. Ex.: '''pahurû' "see", pahaturû "show" *'''-ak-''' (after the first consonant): Potentiality. Indicates ability ("can"). Ex.: pahurû "see", pakahurû "be able to see", pakahaturû "be able to show" *'''-ur-''' (before the last vowel): Obligation. Like English "must", "should". Ex.: lupis "lie down", lupuris "must lie down", pahatururû "must show" *'''-ska-': Volitive. Translated by "want", "wish". Ex.: '''pahurû' "see", pahuskarû "want to see", *Intensive: indicated by means of a repetition of a consonant or a whole syllable of the root. Ex.: fâî "shout", fâfâî "shout (many times or with great strength)" *'''-âni': Limitative. Indicates that the action is executed in a limited or tentative way. Root is generally shortened. Ex.: '''pahurû' "see", pahruâni "try to see", "take a look" Aspect The aspects indicated in an Arish verb are the following: *'a-...-a': Aorist. Internal vowels are generally lost. Ex.: lupis "lie down", aor. alpisa; lupinis "lay (something) down", aor. alpinisa *'i-...-d-...': Perfective. Ex.: lupis "lie down", perf. illudpis *'kas-': Inchoative. Ex.: mîu "speak", kasmîu "start to speak" Time Present time is not marked. Past and future are indicated as follows: *'''-ax': Past. *'-um': Future. Person Intransitive Verbs Subject for intransitive verbs is indicated by means of suffixes. *1st person singular: '-sak''' *2nd person singular: '-da' *3rd person sing. m.: '-la' *3rd person sing. f.: '-pa' *1st person plural: '-mim' *2nd person plural: '-sib' *3rd person pl. m.: '-lil' *3rd person pl. f.: '-tit' Transitive Verbs For Transitive verbs, the subject is indicated by means of a prefix, while direct ocbjects are indicated by meas of suffixes. Subject *1st person singular: ka-''' *2nd person singular: 'a-' *3rd person sing. m.: 'la-' *3rd person sing. f.: 'pa-' *1st person plural: 'mi-' *2nd person plural: 'si-' *3rd person pl. m.: 'li-' *3rd person pl. f.: 'ti-' Direct Object *1st person singular: '''-uk *2nd person singular: '-ud' *3rd person sing. m.: '-ul' *3rd person sing. f.: '-up' *1st person plural: '-um' *2nd person plural: '-ub' *3rd person pl. m.: '-ul' *3rd person pl. f.: '-ut' Examples pahurû "see" Intransitive Present Tense *1st person singular: pahurûsak *2nd person singular: pahurûda *3rd person sing. m.: pahurûla *3rd person sing. f.: pahurûpa *1st person plural: pahurûmim *2nd person plural: pahurûsib *3rd person pl. m.: pahurûlil *3rd person pl. f.: pahurûtit Aorist Past Tense *1st person singular: aphuraxsak *2nd person singular: aphuraxda *3rd person sing. m.: aphuraxla *3rd person sing. f.: aphuraxpa *1st person plural: aphuraxmim *2nd person plural: aphuraxsib *3rd person pl. m.: aphuraxlil *3rd person pl. f.: aphuraxtit Perfect Past Tense *1st person singular: ipahdurûxsak *2nd person singular: ipahdurûxda *3rd person sing. m.: ipahdurûxla *3rd person sing. f.: ipahdurûxpa *1st person plural: ipahdurûxmim *2nd person plural: ipahdurûxsib *3rd person pl. m.: ipahdurûxlil *3rd person pl. f.: ipahdurûxtit Future Tense *1st person singular: pahurûmsak *2nd person singular: pahurûmda *3rd person sing. m.: pahurûmla *3rd person sing. f.: pahurûmpa *1st person plural: pahurûmmim *2nd person plural: pahurûmsib *3rd person pl. m.: pahurûmlil *3rd person pl. f.: pahurûmtit Transitive Present Tense *1st person singular: kapahurû(ul) *2nd person singular: apahurû(ul) *3rd person sing. m.: lapahurû(ul) *3rd person sing. f.: papahurû(ul) *1st person plural: mipahurû(ul) *2nd person plural: sipahurû(ul) *3rd person pl. m.: lipahurû(ul) *3rd person pl. f.: tipahurû(ul) Aorist Past Tense *1st person singular: kâphurax(ul) *2nd person singular: âphurax(ul) *3rd person sing. m.: lâphurax(ul) *3rd person sing. f.: pâphurax(ul) *1st person plural: miaphurax(ul) *2nd person plural: siaphurax(ul) *3rd person pl. m.: liaphurax(ul) *3rd person pl. f.: tiaphurax(ul) Perfect Past Tense *1st person singular: kaipahdurûx(ul) *2nd person singular: aipahdurûx(ul) *3rd person sing. m.: laipahdurûx(ul) *3rd person sing. f.: paipahdurûx(ul) *1st person plural: mîpahdurûx(ul) *2nd person plural: sîpahdurûx(ul) *3rd person pl. m.: lîpahdurûx(ul) *3rd person pl. f.: tîpahdurûx(ul) Future Tense *1st person singular: kapahurûm(ul) *2nd person singular: apahurûm(ul) *3rd person sing. m.: lapahurûm(ul) *3rd person sing. f.: papahurûm(ul) *1st person plural: mipahurûm(ul) *2nd person plural: sipahurûm(ul) *3rd person pl. m.: lipahurûm(ul) *3rd person pl. f.: tipahurûm(ul) Sample *'Tinlusû.ka madu imasdupu-lil napgimrû, gurkûtdûn-us u husisnât.ka. Lâhtûm igârdasap-lil dîar-us u ûsdât-us, u bûnuduran-lil uhgâ.ka-an îpsûtkan-us sâtinu-i.' **("All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood.")